


Minotaur | 米诺陶

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [8]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 僭主被困在迷宫中；他将麦西亚也拉进来。
Relationships: Earl of Mercia/Vortigern
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 本篇

光荣属于头生子。长子负责戴上王冠，次子是它偶尔被摘下时，垫于其下的那块深红丝绒。一点附加的装饰，顺手送出的小礼物，虽非必需，也总没有人会拒绝。王室血统毕竟是金贵的政治筹码，把无关紧要的孩子们，也就是除了第一个以外的所有孩子们放在手心里，称一称，能感到沉甸甸的金币和泥土的重量。要懂得使用他们。用婚姻吞吃领土，用祭牲（人质）镇定骚乱，好一点的，再培养成未来国君手边辛劳的马、忠顺的狗。错当然在你：你迟来这世上一步。于是你变成纹章的绣边，宝座一角上的浮雕。  
沃蒂根扯紧缰绳，让马稳稳地小步前行。他挺直脊背，随着坐骑的踏步而小幅度地晃动，尚未生全棱角的年轻脸庞阴沉又冷冰。他盯着莫德雷德厚重的袍子。没有出太阳，炉灰色的云一层层地垒起，最后降下雪片，落在他的眼睫上，阴湿地化开，像在出卖他。沃蒂根把兜帽拉起来，他原本就裹着厚厚的狐裘，现在更是整个人都钻进了蓬松的皮毛里；但这样他也没有暖和起来一点点。靴子里的脚趾是冰凉的，蜷缩着埋进绒毛里的手指也是冰冷的，而心脏冷得像斧子寒银的边刃。年轻的王子身体里浸满了雨水、湖水和雪水。他被随从环绕，形单影只离卡美洛而去。  
倒不是没有人目送他。沃蒂根能感到一些视线，隔着距离与遮蔽落在他的背上，他清楚地知道如果回头他会看到什么，甚至用不着魔法的辅助。国王假装在看他或干脆懒得看他，暗自为甩去一个灾星而高兴；群臣为这颗棋子挪动到重要位置而赞叹不已，如释重负；倒头来尤瑟却会是真心实意担忧他的那一个。未来的王享有慈悲的特权，就好像尤瑟不是那个让他坠进影中的人一样。他背对着他们吞咽愤怒、嫉妒和憎恨，始终没有回头，直到他的马匹消失在人们视野之中。

他们停在一条河边。河水结了层厚冰，足以让一队人马踏过，因此他们先奔下草坡，穿过冰面，再在岸边回转马头。这一侧河岸已经初显干旱的征兆，地上遍布着黑色的沙砾，偶尔闪出一星枯死的草根。巫师融开寒冰的边缘，马低下头来饮水，人则解下皮囊浸到河里。接下来水源会更难找，所以他们放任坐骑畅饮，自己也尽可能把口袋灌满。但沃蒂根没有从马上下来，也不让马靠近河边。他扯紧这畜牲的笼头，任凭它在原地焦躁地喷气，打转。莫德雷德听见它的嘶鸣，拎着一袋水回过头来讥讽他。殿下，您准备在死后的梦乡里加冕吗？但您会没法戴上王冠的，秃鹫会啄碎您尊贵的头骨。  
饱受冷落的王储备选闭紧嘴唇，牙齿愤怒地彼此切割。他什么也没说。内心深处他知道莫德雷德是对的，他的怒火除了损耗自己一无用处。令他惊讶的是在他沉默的同时其他人却先开了口。住嘴，某个年轻的随从斥责道，不许对王子不敬。这就荒谬过头了，沃蒂根想着，朝声音的方向投去视线。维护一种不存在的东西。一个比他年长五六岁的男人拽着马缰绳正往回走，神情严肃，眼睛望着巫师的方向；后者似笑非笑掉转头去，对这谴责睬也没睬。于是男人拿着水囊向他走来。请您多少喝一点吧，对方说，接下来的路还很长。  
你在讨好一个错误的潘德拉贡。沃蒂根回道，怒气忽然在他的胸口翻滚起来，沿着喉咙涌出，像沼泽上升起黑雾。你应该掉头回卡美洛去，亲吻尤瑟脚下的地板，把你脖子里的血洒到他靴尖上——从这颗弃子身上你什么也得不到。  
那时他尚且年轻，不懂收起信子，还没有成为阴谋家的一丁点资质；杀人前先拥抱对方是他后来才学会的伎俩。说到最后他甚至咆哮起来，全然不顾几米外巫师津津有味地欣赏他的失态。还是说你别无选择？是啊，你穿着贵族的衣服，却沦落到这支队伍里，想来你大概也没什么用处，被抛弃的可怜东西……  
这位同样沦落的贵族后裔没有同意或反对他，而只是维持着同样的姿势将水囊举到他的手边。您会回去的，男人说，您会得到您应得的，但请您现在先喝一口水吧。沃蒂根心里松动了一下，他盯着男人的眼睛，拿起那袋水。你嗅着什么凑过来的？什么让你投向我，你想从我这里分走什么？但冰冷的河水冻结了他的舌头，淹没了他喉咙里的问题。  
“真奇怪，”他们重新启程时莫德雷德策马贴近沃蒂根身边，“你竟然凭空得到了一条狗，命运大概没有抛弃你。”沃蒂根没有吭声。

你为什么跟随我？弑兄篡位的前夕他终于问了麦西亚这个问题，有一半是真的出于好奇。谋反者的手指漫不经心地在一页摊开的图纸上滑动，压过红色的突击线路和预计交战地点的叉。麦西亚的目光落在沃蒂根苍白的骨节上。因为您更让我亲近，他回答。  
沃蒂根险些大笑出声。这个词岂不是专属于尤瑟·潘德拉贡的？人人都爱尤瑟国王，英明而勇武，高尚而仁慈，与他的骑士、他的王国与人民同生死，甚至会伸手抚去他最低贱的臣民脸上的一滴泪，他像太阳慷慨四散它的光，反正也不会因此减一份耀目。这才是人们可以敬爱、可以亲近的那一个。麦西亚竟把这个形容安到明日的僭主、未来的暴君头上，多么倒错的奉承，连沃蒂根自己都没法相信。  
真不幸，于是他评价道，那你一定是个天生的坏种。他的臣子低下眼睛，没有为自己的名誉而反驳。跟多年前一模一样。这态度可以看作恭顺，也可以解读成忍让。忍什么呢，是畏惧他，还是有所求，得要先咽下这口气？沃蒂根斜倚在椅子里，打量着站在他面前、垂着头颅的麦西亚。他猜两者都有一点；蠢到极点才会相信“亲近”这一套鬼话。凡事只要加进感情都会变得荒唐。让他猜猜真正的理由：一个破落贵族，门第正在衰败，没有至高的德行又缺乏光耀的武勋，让他从尤瑟的一圈忠臣里脱颖而出；那么只剩下他了，没有天生权柄、只有后天阴邪的冒牌王室，次一等的料子，但总好过什么也没有。  
随便你是因为什么。沃蒂根最终说。你索取的东西如果我想给，我就会给你。但只有一点你要记住：别越过你该待的地方。  
麦西亚手扶在剑柄上，在他面前单膝跪下。当然，他的同谋与属下回答，我完全俯首于您，我的国王。沃蒂根信任疑虑参半地俯视他低垂的头颅。他完全信赖麦西亚作他明天叛乱的同伙；他疑虑是为着别的。

很多次，甚至在尤瑟死去，身躯沉入湖底的许多年之后，沃蒂根都会无意识地将自己同兄长比较，来确认自己在世界上的位置——即使他并不情愿。当沃蒂根询问玛吉”人民爱戴我吗“，他真正想知道的是”人民像爱戴尤瑟一样爱戴我吗“。人民当然不爱他：他们爱戴尤瑟·潘德拉贡，畏惧沃蒂根·潘德拉贡。  
同样地，人人都爱尤瑟·潘德拉贡，但谁爱他呢？他已经死去的妻子、他像笼中鸟一样的柔弱女儿。换一个主语提问，得到的答案也是一样的：他爱的只有这两个人，沉入湖水中的死者，终日锁在塔楼中的生者。放宽一下条件兴许还能算上他的哥哥。这样就有两个人死于同一天——被他所爱可不是什么好事。爱意味着损耗，意味着牺牲，他的爱折成一把刀子捅进他爱人的身体里，她在他怀里凉去，像被雪打湿。  
于是他退一步，不再问这个问题。随着王国扩张沃蒂根开始思考谁对他忠诚。很多人忠诚于尤瑟，从曾经环绕他身边的贵族们，到那个火光冲天的晚上死守廊道的侍卫，再到改朝换代以后民间那些永远阴魂不散的叛乱者。他们对尤瑟的忠诚是光亮的、纯粹的，如同圣剑锋刃上明朗的钢蓝，他们爱他，敬重他，所以忠诚于他。沃蒂根不可能照搬这个标准，没有一个人会这样忠于一个阴鸷的独裁者、不择手段的暴君。他仅仅能计算“不会背叛他”的人，被金钱的臭味和鲜血的腥味引来的野狗和秃鹫，被漆黑的盔甲驯化的蝼蚁军队——这一些，再加上麦西亚。沃蒂根暂时还没法将麦西亚清晰地分到某一类里；他直觉后者和其他人不同，但又找不到差异的根基。  
再过上好一阵，他才意识到区别在于麦西亚不仅仅把他当作投机对象和可依附的羽翼。麦西亚对他有种怪异的忠心。他发觉自己并不需要特意用什么去收买麦西亚，他的亲信只是在并永远在他身边，无时不刻地维护他，保卫他，为他搜查民宿，镇压叛乱，为他去攻打远方的王国。国王怀疑过麦西亚暗地里觊觎着自己手里的王冠；若干次试探跟下套之后他否决了这种可能。并非说麦西亚不渴望权力与财富：他高兴地接受每一次沃蒂根给他的黄金、封地、称号以及地位的晋升。他只是无意分沃蒂根的一杯羹，或至少看起来是这样。有时沃蒂根猜测他想要的是占据王座旁最近的位置，随着国王权柄的增加而分享侧边的荣光；但也只是猜测。国王能够确定的是这种忠诚与贝德维尔一行人对尤瑟的忠诚肯定截然不同：有某种共同的黑暗在麦西亚和他之间回响，发出阴冷而潮湿的共振。  
沃蒂根想起莫德雷德对他说他得到了一条狗。这没什么坏处，他想，毕竟只有天生的君王才能有战友和良佐，篡位者只能豢养鹰犬。像他豢养麦西亚。

登基半年后国王开始大兴土木，在王城边建一座高塔。大船沿着水道源源不断地到来，卸下从北方群山中开采的石料，浑身淤泥的奴隶在岸边拖拉纤绳，沉重的喘息和低哑的号子声在黑云密布的天空下涌动，融进污浊河水翻腾的声音里。麦西亚负责监督这一浩大工程，沃蒂根本人只偶尔去检查一下细部，比如底层石台的支柱，墙壁上的魔法刻纹，等等。他不需要特意来确认进度，从他的卧室就能清楚地看见漆黑石塔日益升高，油灯的火光照亮一层又一层。每次眺望高塔都令沃蒂根感到一种膨胀的快意。它不仅仅是单纯的记功柱，或野心的具象化；毋宁说它是国王的某种共生物，随着他势力范围的扩张而逐渐爬升，再反过来助长他黑色的魔力。  
高塔达到计划高度一半的那天，沃蒂根国王决定有必要为此举办一个庆祝仪式。纵使圣剑仍然封在他兄长的石像中，前国王法定的子嗣仍然流落民间，庆祝也还是必要的，至少他在三项里的一项上有了进展。何况适当的庆祝方式可以让他暂时忘掉这些不快。国王叫上麦西亚，驱逐了所有仍在塔中工作的士兵和奴隶（“国王今天心情不错，特别赐给你们一天的假期！”麦西亚朝他们高呼。士兵向国王屈膝，而奴隶一声不吭，拒绝作出任何感谢的表示。）然后锁上大门。他们站在大厅的圆心。向上看，沃蒂根对麦西亚说。麦西亚照做了，昏冷的日光从上方圆形的空洞里射入，在他脸上落下一片苍白的色彩。当塔建成，我得到圣剑以后，墙壁上的纹路会全部被点亮，塔顶将燃起昼夜不息的圣火——那时你再来看吧。到那个时候我会分一整片大陆给你。  
麦西亚低下头，向国王弯腰致谢，后者挥挥手叫他起身。行了，沃蒂根说，叫你来不是为了说这个。麦西亚顺从地站直，等待国王的下文。沃蒂根走出一步，迈到他跟前，对着他伸出一只手。  
过来，国王向麦西亚下令，探出去的手搁在他后颈上，指尖插进他汗湿的头发里，后退着将他往石台的方向拉。一个佯作亲昵的手势，但随时可以转作威胁。沃蒂根可以收拢五指捏断麦西亚的脖子，也可以在手心里放火，为他顺服的爪牙烙上一个私有纹章。他有十成把握麦西亚不会反抗。或不敢反抗，这对他来说没什么差别。结果总是最重要的。沃蒂根并没有真的做出任何伤害；他的目标暂不在此。  
他一直退到石台边上，麦西亚跟着他，有点踉跄，与其说是因为笨拙不如说是出于迷惑。倒不是说他猜不出来沃蒂根要干什么。国王的心思没有那么难猜，何况他在沃蒂根身边已呆了有十多年。准确地说麦西亚不确定这件事“真的要发生”。可能性是一回事，真正的行动又是另一回事。他对此感到生疏。他熟练的是其他事：比如此刻沃蒂根向后倒去，而他伸出胳膊扶住国王的背，免得脊骨太用力地撞上岩石而带来痛楚。沃蒂根的重量落在他手上时麦西亚才意识到自己的动作：几乎是一种本能。他等着国王冷笑，或者轻蔑地扫一眼他，但沃蒂根两者都没有选择，而是按着他的后颈令他低头，接着贴上他的嘴唇。麦西亚僵硬了一下，甚至不敢做出回应，倒是国王本人用舌头撬开了他合拢的唇齿。“替我省点功夫，麦西亚。”统治者把责备抵进臣属口中，“别呆站在那里。”  
于是麦西亚心领神会。他原本以为这是什么无由的褒奖，而不敢妄动去领，现在他明白沃蒂根只是要征用自己，就像征用别的随便什么东西——一把利剑，一块农田，一整个城镇的居民。国王当然有这个权力。事情比他想象的要简单：一个吻不具有比肉欲开端更多的含义。既然如此，麦西亚这会儿就敢于出声了，他询问国王是否需要自己帮他解开扣子。沃蒂根没有说不。

塔里一年四季都是阴寒的，即使在这样一个夏季的白天，石台也触手冰凉。沃蒂根半躺在台面上，寒气渗进他赤裸的皮肤里。他依然像年轻时一样不容易暖起来，皮肤因常年裹在衣物之中而显得苍白。麦西亚抬起他的膝弯，身体倾斜于他之上。伯爵的手是烫的，指节上带着茧，摩擦到他的皮肤轻微发红，生起一点刺痛。国王让麦西亚再挨近些，像要求挪动一座暖炉，伯爵的呼吸洒在他肩头如沙丘间的热风。那生茧的粗糙手指沾着油膏伸进他体内，转动并弯曲，它的高温将他烧灼，一股痉挛的火热沿着他的神经上窜，叫他浑身发抖。  
麦西亚的阴茎挤进他的身体里。他感到自己被填满而至饱胀，不得不抬起头来喘气。伯爵扶着他的肩膀，问，您还好吗？沃蒂根吸进空气又吐出，从肺里暴躁地回答他，给我闭上嘴，动一动你的腰。麦西亚依言照办。国王尖利地抽一口气，闭上眼睛，慢慢从鼻腔里呼出，充塞感填补着他，坚硬的，炙热的，潮水凶猛将他撞击。他早就应该这么做，而不是在独身中一味忍耐，或于卧室的帘幕后用一只手草草摆平冲动；有人可供使用就应当使用。何况这个姿势不会勾起任何回忆，也就不必谈噩梦跟悔罪心。国王压住麦西亚的后腰让他进得更深，一直到仿佛要他顶到内脏的地步。丧恸、仇怨和隐隐的一丝恐惧都在躯体的高热中融化到了无痕迹，沃蒂根呻吟着，遗忘一切并对此感到满意。

结果高塔尚未落成，王城脚下的水位却一夜间降了下去。长满青苔的岩石和其中封存的宝剑露出水面时大部分人都还在睡梦里，除了城垛后换班的卫兵，他们惊讶地低声叫喊起来，窃窃地传播这个消息。待到沃蒂根终于被下方的嘈杂惊动，出来一探究竟的时候，湖水已经完全消失，满布污泥的湖底潮湿地暴露在外，上面挤满争先恐后想拔出剑刃的士兵。  
“麦西亚！”他喊。他的头号亲信从几个拐角外赶过来，看见国王满面怒容站在窗台边。跟我走，沃蒂根命令道，径自走向右边楼梯，把他甩在后面。麦西亚急忙跟上。国王没说要去哪，单是拐弯又拐弯，绕过无数回廊和盘旋的梯级，最后步入一条向下陡斜的暗道。伯爵半路上抓了一柄烛台，这时站在后面把它举高，为国王照亮向下的台阶。他们下了有三十来级石阶，眼前现出一扇木门，门上湿迹斑斑，边角朽烂，门锁生着幽绿铜锈。沃蒂根插一把长钥匙进去，叫麦西亚在外边等着。他打开门，推开一条缝，轻捷地闪进黑暗中消失。门在他背后合上，碰撞声沉闷。麦西亚站在门外等他。  
国王的脚步声渐渐远去。然后响起一口钟，回音海波一样隔着门荡出来。伯爵疑惑了一下在这么深的地下钟能作何用途。但他也不会去问。钟声后接续的是水声、人声（国王愤怒的低吼，他刻意略掉具体词句不听）、更多的水声。他意识到里面有一块水域，只是不知道是池子、湖泊还是地下河。也许是湖。还有更多琐碎模糊的声响，仿佛某种生物在爬行滑动，声音不算清晰，他觉得自己也最好别去弄清。重要的是确保国王陛下安然无恙地出来；其他秘密与他无涉。  
沃蒂根湿淋淋地拉开门，头发上滴着湖水，颧骨日渐突出的苍白脸颊上留下软体动物黏稠的水迹。他发着抖，像冷又像太过气愤，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，蓝眼睛闪着垂死的火焰。麦西亚张开嘴想问他还好吗，但沃蒂根先抓住他的领子，把他掼在了石墙上。国王湿透的衬衣贴在伯爵的胸口上，又潮又冷。麦西亚在沃蒂根口中尝到潮湿落叶在坟墓上朽烂的味道，一枚果实从内部生虫腐烂的气味。他猜测那是这地下密室中湖水的滋味。沃蒂根咬他，舔他的上颚，吸吮他的舌头，好像要这样从他身上抽取一点体温。国王的脸太冷了，湿漉漉的，辨不出来其中有没有泪痕。麦西亚几乎想要伸出手臂环住国王的后背，好让他能暖和一点，但那会僭越得太过火，于是他垂着手，任由沃蒂根推搡他，紧紧将他压在墙壁上。岩石的棱角硌着他的一截骨头，有些痛，再过一会儿大概就会浮出淤青，但这时沃蒂根退开了。跪下。国王气息不稳地命令道。麦西亚弯曲膝盖，在门和第一级台阶间狭小的平地上跪下来，沃蒂根伸手揪住他的头发拉近自己，直到伯爵的鼻尖碰到他紧绷长裤里的阴茎。  
麦西亚不需要更多的指示。他解开沃蒂根的裤子，握住国王的性器，然后张开嘴，用口腔将它包裹。伯爵跪在地上，用嘴唇和舌头尽心尽力地侍奉着他的君主，一如别的日子里为国王取水、挥剑、领兵。他前后移动着头部，好让国王能进到更深。沃蒂根在上方舒服地叹出一口气，眼睛微微闭起，也许是满意他嘴里的温度。麦西亚收紧嘴唇吸吮，脸颊因此凹陷下去一点，而沃蒂根发出难耐的呻吟，粗鲁地扯紧他的卷发，挺腰捣进喉咙深处。伯爵噎了一下，眼睛里渗出点泪水，但沃蒂根对此浑不在意，他按着麦西亚的后脑强迫他吞得更深，让那滚烫湿润的咽喉紧紧地绞着自己。快感令他分开双唇，眼神在暗淡的烛光中涣散。国王扯住麦西亚的头发，随心所欲地使用他，毫无怜悯地操着他的嘴，直到射在他喉咙里才退出来。伯爵呛咳了几声，精液混着唾液弄脏了他的唇角。沃蒂根整好自己的衣服，回身向上走，心里水妖挑起的怒气和恐慌降下去一些。麦西亚从地上起来，膝盖因跪在不平的地面上而疼痛。他蹒跚地登上楼梯，追赶沃蒂根。

国王被困在迷宫里。王城里塔楼、廊桥与垛墙构成的迷宫，海岛上山脉、支流和沟谷纵横交错出的迷宫。他自己心里的空虚迷宫。没有一盏提灯或一幅地图能将他带出去，线团也从来不会落在怪物脚边。不眠的夜晚里国王有时会从床上起来，沿着螺旋楼梯盲目行走，向上或向下，拐进熟悉或不熟悉的廊道，在被他摘下暖色挂毯和风景画、代之以大匹毛皮和动物头颅的长廊里疾步前行，企图摆脱脚跟后拉长的影子，一种恐惧和一种空洞。麦西亚不出征在外的时候偶尔会请求国王让自己跟随他，“为了您的安全”，而沃蒂根随他去，反正这忠心的护卫熟知国王的秉性，不会质疑或打断他突然的停顿、任性的改道，只是跟在他后面，像另一个亦步亦趋的沉默影子。于是某些夜晚国王在错综复杂的蛛网里游荡，伴随着麦西亚铠甲金属彼此碰撞的响声。这没什么用，无非是迷宫中的幽灵从一个变作两个。后来一支准头惊人的箭穿过麦西亚的身体，两个就又减回一个。  
他们俩谁也没料到那支箭——或没料到它来得这样早。沃蒂根听见骚乱四起，掀开垂帘从船里出来，看见伯爵倒在地上，一只手松松按着伤口，力道已经松懈，血从指缝间汩汩朝外奔涌。他蹲下来摸麦西亚的脖颈，血管没有再跳。箭来得又快又准，没为遗言和一只颤抖抬起的手留余地。国王站起身。信号箭的烟雾在空中弥漫着，火药味令他皱起眉头。  
最初几个小时还没有什么，沃蒂根跟随黑甲兵和猎狗来到河边的民宿，拿刀贴着一个平民的耳朵，那时他也只满心想着要逮住胆敢刺杀自己的人。第二天国王乘船从伦底纽姆离开，因彻夜未眠而在舱内小憩，睡得很浅，昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒间心里总烧着一股挫败的火。他额上渗着冷汗醒过来，本能地想叫麦西亚，吩咐后者去搜查叛乱者的老巢，好除掉自己心头一根刺，然后他环视四周，好几秒以后才想起伯爵的尸体都已凉透。这时他终于感到一阵迟来的怒火，近似突然发现有人未经同意摔碎了他偏爱的一个碟子。  
重点倒不在他失去了麦西亚。对国王来说，“失去”本身并不新奇：他早已失去仅有的手足，又在同一个晚上失去唯一的爱人。麦西亚既非前者更非后者，按理说他不应该为此介怀。但问题在于他永远是主动失去某人，他将他们割舍，好似咬牙忍痛，用尖刀从上臂剜下一块肉；麦西亚的死对他来说却是计划外的。是意外令他恼火。

最后他只剩下卡提亚。众叛亲离的僭主为守住窃来的王冠焦头烂额，疲于扑灭四方乱火，很少能抽出时间去看望女儿，但她小小的重量确然在他胸口里停落着，变成虚空汪洋中最后一座脆弱的岛屿，最后一根牵系他、使他不至完全坠入毁灭深渊的线绳。  
他一直都明白水妖条件的真正含义，甚至第一次献祭前就明白。在拔出匕首之前他就受已有的绝望和将至的痛悔折磨，面对绘着禁术步骤的纸页哭泣。麦西亚问他是否真的确定要这样做，知道他付出的将比得到的多出太多。杀死一个他深爱的人就是掏空他自己的一部分。那些空陷的部分永远不会再填满，它们扩大，翻倍，最后他能听见自己空心的骨头在卡美洛的夜风里响出音调。一顶王冠早就不够填塞，逐渐地一个王国、一片大陆也不能够。他自己的血顺着他们的血管流走滴进黑色的湖水里，他的内脏从胸骨间的洞口淌出，淋在日益逼近云霄的高塔尖顶。  
我爱你。抽出匕首捅进妻子心口时沃蒂根哽咽道。当她血的枝杈长满他的手掌他听见那些溪流的每一条都在尖叫。我爱你、我爱你、我爱你，像天空裂开，缝隙里滚出的雷鸣。那必定不是谎言，正因为它是真话，她的血才流出来，落进湖里。爱不是别的，只是厄运与诅咒。  
（这厄运与诅咒仍然延续到了他的女儿身上。杀死卡提亚的过程叫他更痛苦，他吓着她了，她在他怀里发抖像被捏在五指间的一只鸟，他听见她小小的心脏战栗，受惊地扑撞在他的胸口上。把鸟放回笼子里去，那时他说，卡提亚。沃蒂根终于崩溃地哭泣，他的刀子穿过她的身体，像钉住一朵飘零的花，泪水涌出他爬行动物的眼睛。）  
几十年间沃蒂根总是想起妻子，在进餐与入寝、谈判或行军的时刻，不分昼夜也不分年月。她身上寄放着他最深的悔恨，他将永远记忆她沉入湖中之前最后一瞬的模样，那湿润、美丽、哀伤的遗容。在生命的最后几周里他偶尔也想起麦西亚，但大多数是在本该用到后者的时刻。这再自然不过。他缅怀他的亡妻，但麦西亚是什么呢？拴住脚爪、落在他臂上的一只鹞子，他下令就箭一样冲出去的一条猎犬。一个人只会使用而不会眷恋它们。如果因失去它们而感到不快，那只能是由于习惯被迫打破，财产削去一个零头。或许的确有一点感情；但就算这感情翻上十倍，也不足以他把伯爵的血滴进湖中——水妖会把那口猩红的水喷在交易者的脸上。于是国王说：  
“我损失了一个队长。”  
奇怪之处在于最后一对肋骨中间的地方。当伯爵的脸色变成墓石冷冰的苍白，国王感到那里传来轻微的爆响，像岩石遭雨淋又受曝晒后裂开一道细痕发出的声音。那里撕开了一道裂缝：不是空洞，而只是裂缝。当沃蒂根发现自己频繁召见的人改换成黑甲兵队长时，极细微的冷风渗入这道缝隙，盘旋在他的胃中。下去吧，国王说，队长抱着头盔，恭恭敬敬鞠上一躬然后退出宫殿。没有更多的部分，没有意外、错漏和含糊不明的冒犯，事情回到它应该有的样子：简洁，高效。沃蒂根倚在王座上望着队长走出去，手里一边转着皇冠。宝座的台阶太陡，延至门口的红毯又过分漫长，他小心着不要把王冠甩出去，因为一切从这儿滚落的东西都将难以拣回。＊  
一个晚上他因为噩梦起身走到露台上，独自俯视着一整座王城。夜里很冷，他在指尖纵起火焰，起初是为了取暖，后来耀武扬威地捏出一个火球，投掷出去，点着一面垂挂下来的旗帜。守卫乱成一团，随风传来金属的铿锵作响。国王倚靠着栏杆，半皱着眉头，心不在焉地听远方的骚动。此刻应该做些评论，但眼前不再有听众。沃蒂根停止敲击栏杆，想起他的猎禽，它停栖在手臂上的重量。国王伸开手指，再攥紧，意识到缰绳绷紧时会同时拉扯两端，而他怀念绳子那头缠绕着另一个人脖子的时候。他不无遗憾地意识到以往惯例的夜游将要就此告终。他不能再在午夜的城堡中脚步虚浮地飘荡，因为将无人按着剑紧随他身后。迷宫里只剩他自己：有那么短暂的一刻，沃蒂根感到了孤单。

  
FIN。

  
＊卡尔维诺《国王在听》：”宝座孤零零的，高高地设在又窄又陡的台阶上，所有你弄掉的东西都会滚下来，再也找不到。”


	2. 外一篇

有一点上他失败了：麦西亚不够畏惧他。沃蒂根不清楚究竟是自己对左右手心肠太软，还是麦西亚天生难以被威慑。他奇怪无论自己如何发怒对方竟都没显出过瑟缩。畏惧诚然不是表达尊敬的最佳方式，但却是国王最能领会、最乐意享受的一种感情，无数次他刻意望进某个平民的眼睛，只为欣赏里面颤抖的恐惧；但麦西亚却没有为他提供这种乐趣。还有很多小事让他恼火。伯爵敢于向他提出反对意见，无视他的数次打断坚持把话说完，等等等等。这和麦西亚在他身边待了多少年无关，重点是需要确定界限，需要建立威严。权威是容不下一点挑战的。  
您当心，麦西亚对他说，攥了攥他的手臂。沃蒂根看向麦西亚的脸，又看向放在自己身上的那只手。我有必要提醒一下你了，他想。国王记着这过分狎昵的动作像记一桩仇。下一次去高塔视察时他在麦西亚面前搓起一团火，它柔软赤红，像太阳的一只幼崽。麦西亚谨慎地注视着他手里悬浮的火球；他意识到了，五指一拢把它灭掉。沃蒂根垂着眼在原地站了一会儿，沉思一般，又突然抬起头来。  
“把你的左手给我。”  
国王命令道。麦西亚脸上闪过一丝不解，但仍然顺从地伸出手。沃蒂根握住那只手，攥紧，直到掌心与掌心相合。接着他的手心开始烧灼，火的高温直接烫在麦西亚的皮肤上。对方本能地一缩，却被沃蒂根紧紧抓住，无法将手抽回。伯爵咬牙忍耐着，没有吭声，因剧痛而脸色惨白，额上淌下密密的冷汗。皮肉烧焦的糊味和血腥气一起弥漫开来。国王终于灭掉手里的火，但并没有松开手指，而是抓着麦西亚血肉模糊的手掌把他拖向自己。  
“别不经允许就碰我，”沃蒂根贴得很近，冰冷的呼吸落在麦西亚嘴唇边，几乎像要吻他，“别忘形了，我告诉过你不要越过你该呆的地方。”  
麦西亚因疼痛而喘着粗气，大颗汗珠滚下他的太阳穴。  
“请您原谅我的冒犯——不会再有下一次了。“  
国王盯着他因痛苦而扭曲的脸，感到一阵病态的快意窜过脊椎，像一串寒颤。（以及一股绝望的空虚，如同为图一时之快扭断金丝雀的脖颈，然后想起没有另一只鸟能唱得比它动听。）希望你能一直记得，沃蒂根答道。他再次握紧麦西亚的手，这一回不是为了惩戒，而是为了善后。裂开的伤口重又归拢，烧焦的皮肤被新生的组织取代。一会儿他松开手指，让伯爵把手抽回去，刚刚造成的损伤大致都已痊愈，只留下很淡的一点痕迹。你可能得再打几年仗才能长出之前的那些茧，国王说。这期间他仔细打量着麦西亚：后者刚从剧烈的疼痛里缓过神，仍在急促地喘息，又因汗水流进眼睛而不停眨着眼；但这张脸上竟依旧没有他要找的东西。沃蒂根困惑又失望地皱起眉头，对此毫不明白，或者并不愿意明白。  
  
END.


End file.
